


The Runaways

by TricksterPanda



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Escape, F/M, Lunar Eclipse, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: The mansion is attacked and Yui seems to be what the two brothers are after. The Sakamaki brothers can't fight back and they are quickly getting beaten. When the Mukami brothers come to help, they all have the idea to send Yui away- with Subaru and Kou.Now the three are running away and trying not to kill each other in the process.





	The Runaways

“Get her out of here!” Reiji yelled out to his younger brothers. He turned to see them struggling to keep Yui safe before getting attacked once more. Yui was in the best condition out all of them, which wasn’t saying much considering she was covered in wounds and blood. The worst seemed to be Subaru, thought it probably had something to do with him taking hits for the others.  
They had been attacked shortly after the eclipse started, which mean they were almost human in strength. They were currently fighting wolves with the help of the Mukami brothers, though the three brothers and Yui hadn’t seen them in a while. They had gotten separated from them and their own brothers a while ago, but they hadn’t thought much of it. They didn’t have much time to.  
“Kanato!” Yui yelled out his name and Subaru quickly turned to see Kanato on the floor motionless. He went over to him and picked him up barely missing an attack from one of the wolves.   
“We need to get to the attic, now.” He carried him up the stairs and they ran to the attic door to see it was locked. Reiji started banging on it and it was opened a minute later by Laito, who didn’t look good at all. He let them in and quickly shut the door behind them.   
Yui looked around and saw the rest of the Sakamaki brothers and the four Mukami brothers all bloodied on the floor. Yuma was passed out on the floor with Shu right next to him leaning on some box. The rest of the boys were all scattered about bloodies and some barely awake. Yui frowned and back away towards the door before stepping into someone.  
“Where do you think you’re going M Neko-chan?” Kou gave her a small smirk as she looked back. She probably would have reacted better if half his face wasn’t covered in blood, but since it was she freaked out and stepped away frightened. She fell trying to get away and curled up getting everyone’s attention now- at least the ones awake.  
“I’m sorry.” She didn’t see all the confused looks, but Kou could definitely see the tears coming from her face. He stepped forward only to be glared at by the Sakamaki brothers.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t cause this.” Reiji looked at her walking towards her slowly. “You do, however, have to leave.”  
“I think Kou should go with her. He’s the least injured.” Ruki spoke up sitting up finally a little more coherent.   
“And why can’t one of us go instead?” Ayato stood up to get between Yui and Kou obviously upset that he had been chosen.  
“One from each family should go. That way two people will be with her and the rest of us can’t turn on each other.”   
“I’ll go then.” Ayato looked at yui, but Reiji quickly shook his head.  
“Subaru will go.” Reiji heard Ayato scoff at that and just sighed leaning against the wall.  
“You’re going to send someone that-”  
“Shut up, there’s no time to argue!” Shu glared at his younger brother, but looked away when the door broke slightly revealing a wolf paw.  
“Alright, there is a secret staircase here that will lead yo to the main entrance. From there, you will have to get to the garage and take a car. I’m sure he won’t mind under the circumstance. Once you get far enough and it’s day time Yui can rent a car. Do not keep the same car.”   
Subaru took Yui’s hand when his brother finished and went to the stairs to climb down them as fast he could. He heard Kou close the door and halfway down they heard fighting once more.   
When they got to the first floor there were no wolves to be found, so the three went to the garage as fast they could. Kou helped Yui into the back of one of the cars while Subaru grabbed the keys and got in the driver’s seat. Kou managed to get the door closed after Subaru turned onto the road and they were soon far enough to barely see the mansion through the trees.   
“I can’t believe we get M Neko-chan to ourselves~” Kou leaned over her a bit and she tried to push him off. Subaru growled and Kou packed up a little bit. He reframed himself from hitting something like normal after remembering he was in fact injured and had the strength of a human.  
“How long does this eclipse effects last?” Subaru noticed Kou shrug and just sped up more frustrated. After two hours, they switched drivers so Yui was driving and the two vampires were in the back. They were forced to huddle under a small blanket to protect themselves from the sun. It wasn’t going to kill them, but it wouldn’t be good in their current condition.   
When she found a rent a car place she took Subaru’s wallet and grabbed some money they had gotten in the town before leaving. She got a few weird stares at her clothes, but she passed it off as some school show. They let her get the car after seeing Subaru’s name on the papers as well- it paid to be the son of a politician.   
She got into the car and drove to a nearby gas station where they stocked up on food, gas, and all the money they could get out of their card. She drove for three more hours before Kou took over driving for a few more hours.  
“We need new clothes.” Kou looked at the two in the back as he parked at a store. “What size are you both?” He was getting some money while he talked and looked up stuffing it into pocket.  
“Just whatever looks like it would fit. Also some sunglasses and a jacket. I can’t handle this stupid sun.” Subaru groaned to look at the sun and leaned back away from it. Kou looked at the sun and smiled. It was barely showing over the buildings, but apparently pure bloods were more sensitive.  
“I’ll be right back okay?” He leaned over and kissed Yui before getting out watching Subaru glare at him.  
“Idiot.” Subaru spoke up while he pulled Yui close to him. She was careful to not touch any of the cuts or bruises, though she could see they were healing. It was slower than usual though.   
When Kou got back, the two were asleep cuddled in the back. He smiled and them and drove for a bit longer before finding an old looking motel. He got the room under one of his made up names- he was surprised it worked- and woke the two up to go inside.  
“We can’t stand here more than a few-” Subaru stopped mid sentence when he saw the room. “There’s only one room you idiot!” The blonde vampire just smirked and took his new clothes to the bathroom.  
“It won’t be that bad. I’ll sleep between you guys.” Yui smiled and Subaru took a second not to yell at her. Sure, it was a stupid thing to want to sleep between two boys- vampire boys at that- but he couldn’t just yell at her anymore. She already blamed herself too much.  
He arranged the bags into neat piles before pulling one of the bag of chips out to sit on the bed pulling Yui to sit next to him.  
“You need to eat. It’s not really good food, but it’ll be okay for now.” He saw her frown and just watched her. She didn’t make a move to eat and he just pulled her onto his lap. She couldn't help but blush and looked at him. “If you don’t eat I will feed you.” He sounded worried and it was enough to get her to start eating. A few minutes later Kou came out in his underwear and smiled at her.  
“Shower’s open.” He sat on one of the chair’s slowly wincing slightly. “We should fix up the wounds after we all take showers too.” Kou looked at the two as Yui nodded. She got up to look at the clothes and just took one of the boys’ shirts before heading to the shower.  
“Keep the door open.” Subaru called out already getting his many shirts off. She nodded and quickly got in to take a relatively quick shower. She was barely dressed when Subaru walked in and kicked her out to take his shower. She huffed and threw her dirty clothes into the trash bag they had.  
“Are you hurt anywhere?” Kou had the first aid kit ready and sat next to her.  
“Just my arm and leg. A lot of bruises too.” She showed him the wounds and he quickly wrapped them up. She returned the favor, though it took a lot more time for his wounds. He went to lay down finally, but she opted to wait for Subaru.   
When he came out she helped him wrap up his wounds, which were steal not healing as fast as they should. They went to bed, though it was tough for Yui to fall asleep since both were trying to pull her close.   
The next morning, Yui woke up first and decided to cook the burritos for all of them. The boys woke up when they were finished and she gave one to each of them.  
“Be careful, it’s pretty hot still.” She smiled as Kou took a bite from his. He finished quickly and got dressed. “Are you going somewhere?”  
“For a little run. I wanna check out the area.” He walked out before the other two could stop him and Yui just sighed before sitting next to Subaru on the bed. He moved to sit with her between his legs and laid his head on her shoulder.  
“I don’t need food, so just eat this one too.” He saw her not move to take it and made a small growl. “Just eat the damn burrito.”   
She quickly ate it and soon moved out of his lap and laid in bed again still a bit tired. She felt Subaru laid right behind her and move her hair away from her neck slowly.  
“S-subaru?” He moved to almost press his lips against her neck and she prepared herself. He blew out a breath and kissed her neck before moving away. She looked at him to see his eyes closed and smiled a bit before quickly falling back to sleep.  
They stayed at the room for five days, but they had to leave when Kou caught sight of one of the wolves on one of his runs. Subaru drove this time and they took out more money before leaving the town.  
“We need to keep this money as best we can. We can’t keep taking out some each town. They’ll eventually track us like that.” Subaru looked at Kou, who was in the passenger seat now. He was counting the money while Yui was organizing the bags of things in the back.   
“Well, we have seven hundred, so I think we’ll be good for a while. I say if we get below two hundred we take some more out in the town and then leave as fast we can.” Kou looked back as Yui set the last bag down and sighed.  
“Do you think we can call our brothers?”  
“You mean if they’re alive…” Subaru murmured it, but both Kou and Yui heard him. Kou just frowned and looked out the window, but Yui was a bit more defensive.  
“Don’t say that! I know they survived that.” She saw him look back at her and he didn’t respond, which was honestly for the best.  
They didn’t talk much until they got the hotel, two beds this time. Subaru claimed the one against the wall for him and Yui and Kou honestly didn’t fight him on it. He seemed a bit more tired than usual and it wasn’t until Subaru went out to get food that she noticed the discoloration of his black shirt.  
“Kou, what happened to your shirt?” She went over and pulled it up to see some blood and quickly pulled it up before he could say anything. “What happened?”  
“The wolf saw me. I’ll be fine though, just need some rest.”  
“Take it off right now.” She was stern and he did what she said. He was honestly surprised about that, but he assumed it had to do with the situation. She quickly wrapped up the wounds, which weren’t that bad. He seemed pretty tried, so he went to sleep.  
“Hey, I’m-” Subaru was quickly shushed and looked at Kou, who was fast asleep when he got home. “I’m back. I’ll leave his food on the bed.” He did just that and took his blanket and pillows before walking out of the room.  
“Where are we going?” Yui had decided to follow, which seemed to be what Subaru wanted.  
“To the van.” He smiled as he got the new car he had gotten. He opened the back and helped Yui in before climbing in himself. He set up the things so they could lean in the corner and gave Yui the bag of food.  
“Did you get anything?” She pulled out a burger and leaned against him.   
“I don’t need to eat.” He smiled and watched as she ate. He pulled the blanket over them when she started shivering and just sat there.   
“Subaru, wake up.” Yui smiled as Subaru woke up to see they were still in the van. “You dozed off, but it’s only been a few minutes. Let’s go inside though.” She smiled and stood up grabbing the pillows.  
They both quickly fell asleep once they were inside. They only spent two days into the hotel before driving another eight hours. Subaru didn’t drive, since he didn’t seem to good. A few of his wounds were a bit purple, so Kou just assumed it was infected and he was resting it off.  
“Are you sure it’s just that?” Yui looked back at the resting vampire and Kou nodded.  
“Of course, vampires sleep infections off. Do you care about me as much as him M Neko-chan?” He smiled and pulled into a restaurant to get some food. He came back and yawned a bit. “It’s getting pretty late so I think I’ll drive a bit more and then find a hotel? I think we should get two rooms though. When he wakes up he might be a bit not friendly towards me.” He smiled and drove.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to spend some time with you?” Yui looked at Kou as he went into his room. He had gotten connecting to her room, but she still didn’t want him to be alone.   
“You’ll understand why I chose this.” He smiled and closed the door. He had helped her take all the bags in taking a few things for himself. He had refused to wake up the other boy until he was in his room though.  
“Subaru?” She nudged him awake and he looked up at her. She backed away a little recognizing the look, but it was gone a second later.  
“Did I sleep all day?” He got out of the car and saw the open door to walk through it. She followed him and closed the door behind her. “I’m gonna take a shower.”   
“Okay, Kou is in the room next door. He didn’t want to sleep in the same one-”  
“I don’t give a shit where he is.” Subaru snapped back at her, but relaxed a second later. “I’m sorry. I’m going to take a shower, but I’ll leave the door open in case something happens.  
It was an hour in a half later that Yui knew something was wrong. She went to knock on the door not wanting to see anything she shouldn’t. She saw him lying in the shower- luckily for her with a towel around his waist.   
“Subaru?” She leaned against the tub and saw him look up, though he seemed barely awake. “Are you okay? What-” She yelped as she was pulled into the shower and pushed against the shower wall. Somehow, he was hovering over her now, but she didn’t recognize him.   
“I’m sorry.” He looked at her and bite down on her neck fast and hard as she froze. It was her usual response to this, since she couldn’t really do much. This was a bit different though. This time she was frozen with fear not acceptance.   
He pulled away from her suddenly her blood running down his mouth and looked down. Yui was shivering and with a touch he could feel she was cold. He panicked and turned the water to warm, instead of the cold it had been. He cursed as he got her out of the cold clothes and wrapped her into his old shirt.   
He pulled her close and cuddled her hoping this was enough to get her temperature up. He was like that for about five minutes before she finally woke up again. She looked exhausted and Subaru sat up when she woke up. She slowly did the same to lean against the wall.  
“Yui-”  
“Don’t. I’m fine.” She smiled her usual smile and started getting up to blush, “Uh, could you please put some clothes on?” She got out of bathtub to lean on the counter and didn’t dare go farther. He quickly pulled his pants on before helping her to the bed. “Why am I so tired? All you did was take a little blood, but-”  
“I took too much. I haven’t been drinking as much.” He sighed and looked down at the ground. He moved to the bed, but Yui stopped him.   
“You haven’t been drinking any at all have you!” She was actually angry, which was something for her. He took a step back and just shook his head a bit. “I can’t believe you! You need to start drinking more regularly starting tomorrow. Why didn’t you just drink from me? Everyone always had.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you more.” He smiled and she could see a hint of a blush as he turned to get the bed ready.   
“Subaru.” She grabbed his arm and faced him. “You won’t hurt me. I promise. Now, if it helps you I want to help. You can’t eat regular food like Kou, so this is the best way. And besides, if I can handle all your brothers drinking I can handle just you.” She smiled and took him to the bed. “Let’s just get some sleep okay?”   
They got in and Subaru moved to cuddle against Yui. He fell asleep quickly, but she couldn’t sleep for some reason. She looked at the vampire and smiled. She laid her head on his chest a bit and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
